xxX Puppet Without Strings Xxx
by rayamexxgaara
Summary: A young girl named Rayame was just trying to live a normal life, but how can you when the Akatsuki is after you for your unique powers? Will she be able to escape there evil grasp safe and sound with the help of a new friend or could this be the end?
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

I woke up to the bright sun sitting in the distance. "Just another day with nothing to do."I stood up and started walking through the forest. After awhile I felt as if someone was watching me. I thought to myself "Perfect I can have some fun now." I ran through the forest dogging the stupid trees that kept getting in my way. I still felt like a person was still watching me. I started thinking. Man this person is faster than I would have ever thought. Then all of a sudden I felt like I was being watched by another person. I final came out of the forest and turned around to see if there was anyone there. At first I didn't see anyone but that didn't mean that I lost them. I turned back around and started to run again until I heard my name. I was shocked. I didn't even know hardly anyone and here I was someone yelling my name. Then the one thing that I hated the most happened. They commanded me not to run anymore."Dumb curse always have to get me into trouble." I turned around and saw this guy with red spiky hair and he was in this strange black cape with red clouds on it. There was a second person next to him this guy...at least I think it was a guy .But anyways she or he had blond hair that was in a high ponytail and had half of his face covered up with his hair. He was wearing the same thing as the other guy. I couldn't put my finger on it but something felt wrong, like I was in some kind of trouble.

"Rayame we would like you to join us un."The blond haired guy or girl said to me. I gave them both a smirk.

"Oh sorry princess but I have other plans then joining you two. The red haired guy looked at me and then said

"Join the Akatsuki Rayame."

I hate this dumb curse but I guess I have to."

"Ummm… just to get this out in the open I AM NOT A GIRL un." The blond headed guy yelled in my face.

"Oh will you sure fool me." I walked up to the red head guy and stood there."So when do we leave?"The red headed guy looked at me. He was the same exact height as me.

"We'll leave now...Diedera."

"Ok un."

And with that Diedera took this thing out of his weapon pack. It was white. It kind of looked like clay. He put it in his hands and then the freakiest thing happened. His hands started to eat it. At first I was shock. I stared at his hands for a few minutes. "Wow your hands have a mouth!"

"Yeah it does UN."I couldn't help but want to yell.

"That is so freaking cool!"

"Never mind I think she will be great to have around."

"You're only glad she is going to be around because she said your hand with a mouth is cool."

"So un?" Diedera threw this bird like sculptor in the air. Then it turned into this huge...I MEAN HUGE CLAY BIRD. It was taller than the freaking trees. Diedera laughed at my expression of the clay bird. I got kind of mad so just to get away from him I jumped up onto the bird. But then I realized it was a stupid move because as soon as I got on the bird he jumped up followed by the red head. The bird started to flap its wings. I stood up and looked over the edge. I was so high up it looked like I was at least 500 feet in the air. I was scared I always hated heights. I got down on my knees and started to crawl. But stupid old me wasn't watching where I was going. I ended up bumping in to the red hair guy.

"Opps sorry umm...umm...What's your name?"

"Its sasori."

"Oh what a cool name." Then Sasori gave a very small smirk.

"Hey Rayame what do you think about art" Diedera asked me

"Oh what I think about art will I think that art last forever what do you think of art deidara?"

"Man you're like Sasoir."

"You think art is like Sasori?"

"No you and sasori have the same opinion un." He let out a low growl.

"Ummm… So what do you think of art?"

"I think art is a BANG!" He yelled it so loud I think I could have went death.

"Oh okay then." I was kind of frighten by him.

* * *

Some one pointed out to me that I mispelled Diedera name so I thank you for correcting me. I made the correction so once again thank you^^. I would hate to have wrote this whole story and mispell his whole name through the whole thing. Giggles.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hideout

"So rayame what happen to your un?"Dei-kun asked me.

"Umm...I don`t want to talk about it."

"Well why not yeah?"

"Oh well no reason I just don`t want to talk about it."

"Well if there isn`t a reason why...then why don`t you tell us?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it and if I don't want to talk about it then I don't have to!" I yelled.

"Rayame shut up and Deidara if she doesn`t want to tell you then don`t make her!" I was surprised to hear him tell Dei-kun and me off. It kind of made me the he told me to shut up because he knows about my curse and he knows I will do what he says.

"Were here!" Deidara squealed with joy. I looked at the ground and all I saw was a huge rock. I looked at him like he was crazy, scratch that I knew he was crazy. Dei-kun jumped off the bird then Sasori-kun got up and told me I could talk. I was glad he told me I could talk because I actually had a lot of questions for them. Sasori jumped off.I jumped off too, but stupid clumsy me landed then tripped on a small rock and rammed into Sasori.

"Opps! I am so sorry Master Sasori."

"Okay one you don`t have to call me Master Sasori. I am not your master. Two No big deal." I blushed as red as a strawberry. I couldn't believe I just called him master. He must think I am so stupid. I smiled at him. He was actually kind of nice though.

"Hey Sasori why are you nicer to her than me un!"

"I`m always like this." I giggled "No you're not! You're always so mean to me. You won`t even talk to me! You just tell me to shut up and you give me an evil glare! Sometimes you even make me do things I don't want to do!"

"That is horrible rude Deidara. You know I would never do such a thing." I giggled. Even though I was being held captive I had to admit this was the most fun I have ever had. Dei-kun looked at me and I stuck my tough out at him. I think that got him mad because the bird blew up. This scared the pee out of me and hurt my ears. I screamed ouch and jumped out of surprise. "Are you okay Rayame?" Sasori looked at me out of concern.

"Umm...yeah it just hurt my ears."

"Okay then." He smirked.

"Umm...if you guys are going to start making out I`m leaving yeah." I blushed every single shade of red.

"Dei-kun that was uncalled for!" He just laughed at me.

"Okay then we might want to go and see the leader now."

"Okay then lead the way Deidara." We walked up to the huge rock and Deidara made a sign and rock opened up like a door. "So you kind of live in a rock? Or cave I guess."

"Sort of. It makes a great hide out un."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter two. I will have the third one up as soon as I can. ^_^


End file.
